My enemy brother
by xHazelnuts
Summary: Giotto and Tsuna are close twin brothers since young.One day, Giotto goes to Italy, leaving Tsuna behind. Tsuna then gets into an accident and lost his memories.Giotto comes back one day but Tsuna doesn't remember him.They're mafia bosses too,and enemies.
1. Chapter 1

A/N; Yes, 'my enemy brother' retyped! Weee…?

I changed the plot a little so the summary may be different…?

Well, just in case, YuukixKurosu is my other account so….you should get what I mean!

First fic, critiques appreciated :D

Summary ; Giotto and Tsuna have been close twin brothers since young. One day, Giotto leaves for Italy and left little Tsuna alone. Tsuna got into a accident and lost his memory. When Giotto came back, Tsuna couldn't remember him. Both of them are mafia bosses too, and their family are rivals.

Disclaimer ; I do not own KHR! Tsuna would probably be manlier if I did.

* * *

><p><em>There were two people in the park.<em>

"_Gio-nii…don't leave me..." the small little boy cried._

"_Tsuna, don't worry. Onii-chan will come back soon, okay?" the older one assured._

"_Okay. Pinky promise." the little boy held out his pinky._

"_Okay," the older one hooked his own pinky with the little boy's pinky._

* * *

><p>"Another dream.. When is this going to end?" a certain brunette woke up and said to no one in particular.<p>

His name was Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna. He had a mop of chocolate brown hair and caramel orbs.

He also had a petite body, almost like a girl's.

One year ago, he discovered he was one of the candidates for Vongola Tenth's position.

The other candidate was Xanxus, leader of Vongola's assassination squad, Varia.

He had found his family's guardians by then, which were Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya, Lambo, Mukuro Rokudo and of course himself.

They had the ring conflict, which consisted of fighting for the other halves of the Vongola Rings each side had.

After that, they were suddenly transported to the future, to defeat Byakuran. At first, they thought the person they should defeat was Irie Shoichi, but when they found him, Irie Shoichi explained that he and the future Tsuna had planned this, so they could defeat Byakuran.

After that, they had 'Choice'. Tsuna and his family lost, but demanded a rematch. Byakuran did not agree, and Yuni had broken out of the spell Byakuran somehow had put on her. She had the same power as Byakuran, being able to travel to parallel worlds.

Soon after, they battled again for Yuni. Yuni sacrificed herself to revive the Arcobaleno. Tsuna then defeated Byakuran. Of course, they soon went back to the present.

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

Reborn came in and Leon transformed into a 1000lb hammer.

"Dame-Tsuna, you bette- Oh? You're awake so early." Reborn said, probably even a bit surprised.

"Yeah, had a weird dream," Tsuna replied.

"Whatever, just get ready for school and eat your breakfast," Reborn said before walking away, heading down to the dining table.

"Okay," Tsuna replied. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, before returning to his own room to change into his school uniform. Then he headed down to the dining table.

When he reached the kitchen, he could hear a voice shouting and screaming excitedly.

"GYAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAMA IS GONNA EAT ALL THIS!"

"Lambo! You can't do that! Mama cooked equal shares for us!"

Tsuna sighed and just walked to his own seat and sat down.

He began eating his breakfast. _'__Bacon __with__ eggs__ today,__huh?__' _Tsuna thought to himself.

After a while, Tsuna finished his breakfast. He stood up, grabbed his bag and went to put on his shoes.

"Bye okaa-san! I'm leaving!" Tsuna shouted.

"Be careful, Tsu-kun!" his mum shouted back.

Tsuna opened the door and began walking to his school.

As he was walking on the peaceful, secluded road, he suddenly heard a shout behind him.

"OHAYO GOZAIMASU, JUUDAIME!" He could recognize that voice anywhere. It was his storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato's voice.

Tsuna turned back and saw Gokudera running towards him.

"Ohayo, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna greeted.

Gokudera walked beside Tsuna as they headed to school, when out of nowhere, Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna's rain guardian, appeared.

"Oh? Ohayo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said while his signature grin was on his face.

"YOU BASEBALL FREAK! SHOW RESPECT TO JUUDAIME!" Gokudera yelled, taking out his dynamites he somehow always manages to hide.

""Maa Maa... It doesn't matter, Gokudera-kun."Tsuna tried to tell Gokudera.

"HAI! IF JUUDAIME SAYS SO!" Gokudera put away his dynamites and glared at Yamamoto before looking in front of him.

"Ahaha! Thanks, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned again.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto just continued walking towards to school.

Not long after, they arrived at their school, Namimori Middle.

Surprisingly, the disciplinary prefect and Tsuna's cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya, wasn't there.

"Huh? I wonder why Hibari-san isn't here today." Tsuna asked no one in particular.

"Isn't it good, Juudaime?" Gokudera replied.

"Uhhhh…I don't know?" Tsuna said.

"Well, it doesn't matter! Let's go to class," Yamamoto said.

Tsuna nodded his head and started walking towards class, with Gokudera and Yamamoto behind him.

* * *

><p>CLASS<p>

* * *

><p>(TSUNA P.O.V)<p>

I opened the door and quickly walked in, with Gokudera and Yamamoto behind me, going to their respective seats.

Soon, the teacher walked in. He had an always grumpy face and always looked tired. Not like it was surprising. We were practically used to it.

"Alright kids, we have a new classmate," the teacher spoke.

"_Another __new__ person...Oh__ well,__not __like __it__'__ll__ be__ someone __interesting.__There__'__ve been __many __transfer__ students __to__ Namimori__ Middle __these__ days__…"_I thought to myself.

I stared down at my desk and began playing with my pen.

"'Kay, new kid, come in." the teacher spoke again.

I raised my head and gasped. I had never seen anything like it. There stood a boy with gravity-defying blond hair and shiny blue eyes. I could almost feel myself drown in those azure depths.

The boy had a lean but muscular frame, making him looking every bit like a gorgeous model coming out of a fashion magazine. But what struck him the most was not his stunning appearance, but his alluring, almost delicious, velvety voice that made me soft for him.

"New kid, introduce yourself." The teacher said boredly.

"You guys can either call me Giotto or Ieyasu. Nice to meet you!" the new boy gave a smile that captured all of the girls' hearts, maybe even some boys. That includes me.

"Alright kid, go take a seat behind Sawada Tsunayoshi." The teacher pointed in my direction.

The new boy, Giotto, looked towards my direction and smiled at me. I blushed a light shade of red.

I looked around and saw a terrible sight. The girls emitted a scary aura (except for Kyoko and her friend, Hana) and were glaring at me.

Then, Giotto started walking towards the seat behind me. He gave me another smile before he sat down at his seat. Again, the girls glared at me and I blushed a little again.

"Alright, the introductions are done. Let's start lessons." The teacher picked up a piece of chalk and started writing equations. The teacher started asking questions, and I couldn't concentrate at all, no, not with the new guy Giotto behind me. I could practically feel a pair of eyes staring at me behind my back. I felt really uneasy and a bit anxious.

'RINGGGGGGGGGGG-RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" the bell rang.

'_OH__ MY __GOD.__Finally.__ Lunch__ break!__" _ I thought to myself and sighed in relief. Gokudera and Yamamoto walked towards me.

"Juudaime! Let's have lunch together," Gokudera said.

"Tsuna, can I join too?" Yamamoto asked while grinning.

"NO ONE WANTS TO EAT WITH YOU, NOT JUUDAIME! BACK OFF, DUDE!" Gokudera yelled.

Everyone stared at Gokudera.

"G-Gokudera-kun, it's okay. Yamamoto can join us." I tried to convince Gokudera.

"FINE! You may join us," Gokudera almost yelled.

I tried to fake a laugh but I couldn't. I turned my head and saw Giotto being surrounded by girls. Fan girls, I assume. Well, it's no wonder. He is handsome and good-looking; it wouldn't be surprising if the whole school knows about him soon.

"Well, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, let's go to the cafeteria," I said.

"YES, JUUDAIME!" Gokudera replied.

"Ahaha.." Yamamoto laughed.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and I walked out of the classroom. Never did I know, Giotto was staring at me the whole time.

* * *

><p>Lunch Break<p>

* * *

><p>I queued up to buy some bread and Gokudera and Yamamoto queued up at some other stall to buy their food. We agreed to wait at the rooftop for one another, and the queue at the bread stall wasn't long so I would probably be the first at the rooftop.<p>

After I bought my bread, I started walking up the stairs towards the rooftop.

When I opened the door, I saw someone's shadow.

I stepped closer towards the shadow. "Who's there?" I asked.

The shadow moved and someone stepped out.

"O-oh. G-Giotto-san, it's you." I stuttered nervously.

"Yep. I'm here to get away from those girls," he said.

"O-oh. Aren't you gonna get any lunch?" I asked curiously.

"Nah, probably can't in this state." He replied.

"Well, what a coincidence. I bought two melon bread. Do you want one?" I offered one packet of melon bread to him. Wow. I just did not stutter. Well done, Tsuna.

"Thanks!" he smiled.

I blushed a faint red, hoping he wouldn't notice, even though it was faint.

I took a seat somewhere near the side of the rooftop, leaning against the railing. Giotto sat beside me, biting on the piece of melon bread. I prayed that Gokudera and Yamamoto would be here soon, otherwise it'll be awkward.

"Say…what would you do if your long lost brother came back from somewhere?" he asked randomly.

"E-eh? Well...I lost my memory in an accident so I can't remember if I had a brother…or not." I replied.

"Oh." He looked a little disappointed.

"Why did you ask?" I asked him back.

"Nothing, just curious." He replied.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. _"__Probably __Gokudera,__he__'__s __always __so__ rough.__" _I sighed.

"Juudaime! We're he- YOUU! DID YOU DO ANYTHING TO JUUDAIME?" Gokudera pointed at Giotto.

"G-Gokudera-kun! He didn't do anything. We just…um…chatted for a little." I told him.

"Is that so? Humph, fine, if Juudaime says so." Gokudera said.

"You worry too much, Gokudera." Yamamoto grinned.

"Shut up, baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled.

"C-calm down Gokudera-kun! Let's have our lunch in peace, please?" I asked.

"ANYTHING JUUDAIME WANTS!" Gokudera sat down near me and began eating his food.

Yamamoto sat near Giotto and also began eating his food.

"We better hurry up, the bell's gonna ring." I said.

After lunch..

I quickly went back to class with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Giotto left earlier so he should be in class already.

I sat down on my seat, waiting for classes to end quickly.

Seconds seemed like minutes. Minutes seemed like hours. I yawned as I was quite tired.

"RINGGGGGGGG-RINGGGGGG!" the bell rang.

"_Finally!__ The __bell__ that__ will__ save__ me__ from __school!__" _I thought. I couldn't wait to get home and away from those fangirls behind.

"Juudaime! Let's go home together." Gokudera said.

"Tsuna, let me join you too!" Yamamoto grinned, like always.

"BASEBALL FREAK, NO ONE INVITED YOU TO WALK TOGETHER!" Gokudera yelled.

This time, no one paid any attention to him since they were quite used to it.

"Gokudera-kun! It's okay, Yamamoto can join." I sighed.

I turned back and saw that Giotto had already left.

"_Ah,__whatever.__Why __do __I__ care?__"_ I thought to myself.

I walked out of the class with Gokudera and Yamamoto behind me, again.

* * *

><p>Outside school<p>

* * *

><p>My jaw dropped wide when I saw a fancy, stylish limousine on the road. I wondered who it belonged to.<p>

Then, I saw someone getting out of the car and opened the door for someone to go in.

I looked a little to the side and saw Giotto get in the car.

"I never knew he would be this rich…" I said to no one in particular.

"Who cares, Juudaime! Let's go home." Gokudera said.

"Y-yeah, let's go home!" I replied.

During our 'talking', I didn't know Giotto was staring at me again. But this time, it was with a hint of sadness.

* * *

><p>AT HOME<p>

* * *

><p>I took off my shoes and entered my house.<p>

"Okaa-san! I'm home. " I shouted.

"Ah, Tsu-kun! You're just in time for dinner." My mum shouted back.

"I'll take a shower first, I'm sweating all over." I sighed.

After I took a shower, I walked down to the dining table and sat on my chair.

"Dame-Tsuna, how's your day?" Reborn asked.

"Why'd you ask?" I replied.

"Nothing. Just curious?" Reborn smirked.

"New person in class." I replied plainly.

"Oh. Sounds interesting." Reborn smirked again.

I refrained from rolling my eyes. Reborn always found my school life interesting.

I just ate the plate of food in front of me.

After dinner, I went up to my room. I lied down on my bed and sighed again. I was seriously tired by the deathly aura emitted by the girls.

I sighed one last time and drifted off to dreamland...

* * *

><p>Well, that's it! Please review and tell me your opinions :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; OMGOSHOMGOSH sorry for the SUPER long wait! Exams had just ended, I'm dying to get my exam slip and I don't really have any creative ideas too TT_TT Also, please do tell me if I used any word wrongly T_T (My English isn't that good even though people say my English is good)

Well, here is chapter 2! Please review and I would like the truth!

Please enjoy!

Summary; Giotto and Tsuna have been close twin brothers since young. One day, Giotto leaves for Italy and left little Tsuna alone. Tsuna got into an accident and lost his memory. When Giotto came back, Tsuna couldn't remember him. Both of them are mafia bosses too, and their families are enemies.

Disclaimer; I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It solely belongs to Akira Amano. I wish I did though.

"Example" – Normal speech

"_Example" _- Thoughts

* * *

><p>"Dame-Tsuna! Wake up, time for school!" a voice yelled.<p>

I groaned as a 1000lb hammer hit me on the head. I had already gotten used to it, so it didn't really hurt much, but it still hurt.

"Ow! Reborn, that hurts!" I whined.

"You should've gotten used to it, Dame-Tsuna. Anyway, just get up and be ready for school." Leon transformed back into his original form and rested on Reborn's head. Reborn got off my bed and walked out of the room.

"Seriously…Can't he spare me for once?" I grumbled as I prepared myself for school.

I then walked down the stairs. But being the Dame-Tsuna I am, I accidentally slipped and fell flat on my face. "Looks like you need to have more training to get rid of that pathetic side of you." Reborn faked a sigh. "N-NO! I'm perfectly fine! No need for training!" I tried to convince Reborn, but he just plainly replied, "No, you definitely need more training." Reborn smirked evilly.

Know what his training is like? Doing hundreds and thousands of push-ups, running around a mountain, doing impossible stuff, you name it.

I kept trying to convince him I didn't need training, but he just ignored me and walked to the dining table. Then I gave up and walked over to the dining table to have breakfast. Surprisingly, it was still early and I wasn't even in the least going to be late. _'Reborn woke me up a little too early…a few extra minutes of sleep would've been nice!' _I thought to myself and yawned.

"MAMAN! LAMBO-SAN WANTS A SECOND SERVING!" Lambo yelled.

'_Seriously, I wonder how he doesn't get fat from eating that much…' _I thought.

I ate my breakfast, grabbed my bag and put on my shoes. I had taken a little too much time to eat breakfast (which wasn't normal) and was probably going to be late if I walked slowly.

"Bye, okaa-san!" I yelled to my mother. "Be careful, Tsu-kun!" my mother replied.

I opened the door and started walking towards school direction, walking at a little faster pace than normal.

Soon, I heard the voice I would never forget. "JUUDAIME! OHAYOGOZAIMASU!" Gokudera yelled from behind. "A-ah, Gokudera-kun, ohayo." I greeted back.

Then Yamamoto was in sight. "Oh, ohayo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned his signature grin.

"Baseball-freak! I really can't stand you! Show some respect, SERIOUSLY!" Gokudera yelled.

"G-Gokudera-kun, it's okay, seriously! No need for that sort of thing! Yamamoto or others can call me what they want!" I said anxiously.

"If Juudaime says so, I shall obey. But if you get too far, I won't hesitate to kill you!" Gokudera

"W-well, let's hurry up and go to school, if we're late, we're in deep trouble, y'know?" I said.

"HAI! If Juudaime says so!" Gokudera started walking, but of course after Tsuna.

"Haha, sure!" Yamamoto grinned.

I tried to walk as fast as possible to school, but in the end…

"You're late, herbivores. I'm going to bite you to death. No mercy will be spared." Hibari snarled.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M SORRY HIBARI-SAN; PLEASE DON'T BITE ME TO DEATH!" I shrieked.

"No, I will bite you to death. Get ready, herbivores." Hibari took out his deathly tonfas.

"Juudaime! Leave this to me, I'll protect you! You may go to class!" Gokudera stood in front of me. Knowing that Gokudera had a high chance of losing, I refused.

"No, you can't handle him!" I said.

Then, out of nowhere, Hibari's assistant, Kusakabe, walked quickly towards Hibari (obviously, running isn't allowed.).

"What is it, Kusakabe Tetsuya?" Hibari was seriously annoyed, I could tell. He was probably dying to bite us all to death.

"Umm, there's a fight somewhere in the alley of Namimori!" Kusakabe told Hibari.

Oh god. He was angrier now. Whoever dared to fight in or disgrace Namimori, would become someone beaten up badly.

"Tch. I have no choice but to let you off. I'll get you another day." Hibari kept his tonfas and headed to the alley.

"Thank goodness," I sighed in relief.

"Well, Juudaime, let's go then!" Gokudera said.

"Yeah, better hurry up." I replied. _"I hope the teacher isn't there..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CLASS<strong>_

* * *

><p>I opened the door. <em>"Thank goodness, the teacher isn't here…Who knows what would've happened if the teacher was here…" <em>I thought in relief.

"Eh? Tsuna-kun, why are you so late?" Kyoko, sister of Ryohei Sasagawa, asked.

"A-ah, Kyoko-chan. We had some problems on the way here…" I replied.

I walked over to my seat and saw Giotto sitting there. Apparently he was taking a small nap.

I just sat down on my seat and waited for the teacher to show up and start the lessons I hate so much.

The door opened again.

"Sorry, I'm late. Was trying to find my files." The teacher explained. Not like I cared.

Giotto woke up at the voice of the teacher and immediately sat straight.

"Well, it's a bit sudden, considering we had a new student yesterday, but we'll be having a group project, paired in twos." The teacher said.

There were sounds of 'ehhh?' and 'what?'.

"I know you guys hate projects, but you have to do it," the teacher said again.

I sighed, because I hated projects the most. Well, I am Dame-Tsuna after all.

"Well, I'll announce the pairings, but before that, I'll tell you the topic. The topic this time is a project on Science. You have to gather resources of cells, plants, whatever you can find. So now, I'll announce the pairings." The teacher started announcing pairings.

"Lastly, Yamamoto and Gokudera, Giotto and Tsuna," the teacher finished.

"WAIT! WHY AM I WITH THAT BASEBALL-FREAK? AND WHY AM I NOT WITH JUUDAIME?" Gokudera yelled.

"Gokudera Hayato, my decision is final, no complaining." The teacher told him.

On the other hand, I was utterly shocked. Why? Being with Giotto has at least 2 bad things.

One, the fan girls will glare and stare at me all day.

Two, I'm not used to this new person, plus I get all awkward around him.

Someone tapped my shoulder from behind. I turned my head.

"Tsuna, let's do our best!" Giotto smiled at me.

I muttered a 'sure' and turned away before he saw me blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SCHOOL~ <strong>( I decided to skip lunch time cuz I was lazyyy :D)

* * *

><p>I stood up, ready to go home. "Tsuna, since it's a Saturday tomorrow, why not we go to the library to get some resources and study for the project?" Giotto said. I turned around."Oh, s-sure." I replied.<p>

"Great! See you tomorrow at 12pm. Is it okay?" Giotto smiled."O-oh, it's okay." I replied.

"Juudaime! Let's go back together." Gokudera walked over to me.

"Tsuna! Let me walk home together with you guys," Yamamoto grinned.

Surprisingly, for once, Gokudera didn't argue. Probably didn't want me to…get mad.

"Sure, Yamamoto-kun. Let's go home now then," I said.

Not forgetting Giotto, I turned around, and said, "Giotto-san, see you tomorrow then."

* * *

><p>OMGG IT LOOKS SO SHORT TO ME T_T<p>

It might not be a suitable place to stop but I seriously don't wanna write any longer T_T I couldn't get any ideas recently..(I've been imagining the plot but somehow I can't write it out T-T)

Well, reviews and critiques are appreciated, if you have any ideas feel free to tell me! :3

See you next time!(WHICH MIGHT BE NEXT YEAR LUL I TAKE A LONG TIME FOR CHAPS.)


End file.
